Darién, ahora es ella
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Darién Chiba, es un guapo doctor con un gran trabajo, pero con una relación inestable gracias a su descuidos y olvidos. Pero una noche una bruja le hace un hechizo el cual lo convierte en ¡Mujer!. Pero gracias a esta experiencia aprenderá el valor que tiene su relación y su novia.
1. Tu Descuido

**Tu Descuido**

La mañana se imponía hermosa, al igual que una preciosa rubia la cual se dirigía hacia el hospital en el que trabajaba su novio de varios años. Estaba feliz, hoy ambos comerian juntos.

Darién Chiba se encontraba absorto del mundo, su trabajo como médico le encantaba, por lo que gastaba cada minuto de su tiempo en el.

- Claro Doctor Tsuneo, voy a estar con ustedes - El moreno se reclina en su silla - ¿En el almuerzo? ¡Claro! No tengo nada que hacer – Hace una pausa mientras escucha con atención a su colega – Nos vemos allá – Cuelga para terminar algunos informes en su computador.

Con una dulce sonrisa Serena saludaba a todas las enfermeras, enfermeros y médicos del centro hospitalario.

- Feliz hora del almuerzo Mina – Saluda a su amiga y compañera de apartamento.

- Hola Linda – Se inclina hacia adelante en la mesa para verla mejor – Es un placer tenerte aquí – Le guiña el ojo – Darién esta solo en su oficina- Le da un carnet de visita VIP.

Una de las ventajas de que Mina trabaje en el mismo hospital que Darién y que sea la enfermera jefe, es que ella puede entrar y salir las veces que quiera.

- ¡Gracias! – Le sonríe.

Suavemente toca la puerta del consultorio del moreno.

- Pase – Darién se sentía extrañado que tocaran su puerta a la hora del almuerzo. Además estaba bastante apurado como para atender a alguien.

- Hola – Susurra Serena contenta.

Darién la mira incomodo mientras metía algunos papeles en su maleta.

- Te vine a traer algo de comer, hoy me prometiste que almorzaríamos juntos – La rubia se acerca a él pero este la esquiva.

- Lo siento hermosa – Se detiene detrás de ella – Estoy ocupado, voy almorzar con unos colegas.

- Pero… - Serena entro en un estado de aturdimiento.

- Nos vemos – Le da un beso en la frente y la deja sola en la habitación.

Serena tenía ganas de llorar, hoy ella y Darién cumplían 6 años de relación, pero él no lo recordaba. Pero no iba a dejar caer sus lágrimas en su lugar de trabajo, por lo que salió del cuarto con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

- Toma – Serena le ofrece el canasto con comestibles a Mina – Hay emparedados, ensalada, lasaña y jugo de uvas en un termo. Comparte con todos – Sonríe.

- Serena… Cuanto lo siento – Mina la mira con tristeza – No sabía que él iba a salir – Intenta disculparse.

- Está bien – Le da una sonrisa amplia – Nos vemos más tarde – Se despide.

Al salir del hospital, Serena entra a su auto destrozada. Quería gritar y llorar muy fuerte, tanto quedara sin voz y sin lágrimas. Por lo que llamo a su trabajo y se excusó.

El día por fin había terminado, después de salir a almorzar con sus colegas término de atender algunos pacientes, finalizo algunos informes y por fin pudo salir a descansar. Pero antes de llegar a su casa, hizo una parada en la de Serena.

Con una de las llaves extra entro al enorme departamento que su novia compartía con sus amigas. Al estar ya adentro, se dirigió hacia la habitación que Serena compartía con Mina, pero al ver las luces apagadas se detuvo en la puerta, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo visualizar a Serena la cual dormía a medio lado con varios pañuelos a su alrededor.

- Lo que le hiciste hoy no estuvo bien – Le reprocha Mina detrás de él.

- ¿Qué? – Darién no entendía porque la rubia le reprochaba – No sé de qué me… - El teléfono de Darién comenzó a sonar – Y sin quitar los ojos de Mina mira el aparato – Aniversario – De su boca salió un susurro.

- Si, tanto es tu descuido con ella que te olvidaste que hoy hace 6 años se convirtieron en novios – Mina se encoje los hombros.

Darién vuelve su mirada a su novia.

- Hasta una mujer paciente como Serena tiene un límite – Mina se da la vuelta – Y tú lo cruzaste hace tiempo – Camina hacia la sala.

Darién no sabía si irse o dormir junto a su novia, aunque la segunda opción parecía peligrosa ya que al día siguiente tendría que sufrir la indiferencia de la rubia. Por lo que con paso lento salió del apartamento.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y todas! Bueno, esta vez les traigo un Fic un poco raro. Si, raro. Pero no podía dejarlo en mi mente y que se perdiera en el olvido, por lo que lo estoy compartiendo con ustedes. Espero que les guste.

¡Ahhh! Y antes que se me olvide, este Fic no tendrá mucho Lemon, pero si escenitas románticas.

Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	2. El Comienzo De Tu Transformación

**El Comienzo De Tu Transformación**

Como todos los días Darién se había levantado temprano para hacer ejercicio y prepararse un buen desayuno. Pero lo que había pasado el día anterior con Serena lo tenía un poco preocupado. Por lo que tomo el teléfono y la llamo.

Serena dormitaba suavemente en su cama, su sueño era tan relajante y tan delicioso que no quería despertarse y para su favor, era sábado. Pero para su mala suerte un sonido conocido la despertó.

- Porque no apague esta cosa – El sueño en ella aún no había desaparecido del todo. Tomo su teléfono y con un poco dificultad miro el identificador - ¿Darién? – Esta decidió en no contestarle y volver a dormir.

Al cabo de un segundo el teléfono volvió a sonar.

- Darién – Miro el teléfono con fastidio.

- Contéstale – Le sugiere lita – No querrás tomarle fastidio al tono y a Darién - La castaña se cepillaba el cabello.

- Tienes razón, pero la causa de su insistencia es que sabe que hizo algo mal – Se levanta de la cama con el celular en la mano – Hola Darién – Intentaba no ser tan obvia con su rabia.

- Hola Linda – Suena tranquilo – Lamento lo ayer, es que lo había olvidado – Se excusa – Anoche estuve en el apartamento y estabas dormida y no que quise molestar.

- Está bien – Responde indiferente.

- ¡Diablos! – Piensa. Él sabía que Serena terminaría ignorándolo – Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Te parece si salimos?

- Claro – El tono de voz de la rubia se torna más suave.

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclama feliz – ¿Hoy a las 8:00?

- Aquí te espero – Sonríe – Te am…

- Nos vemos en la noche – Se despide rápidamente.

- Mo… - Termina la frase algo triste.

El día había pasado rápido entre limpieza de la casa y ejercicios.

- ¿Ya son las 8:00? – Mira el reloj de la pared – Ya es hora de ir a buscar a Serena – Apaga su computadora, toma sus llaves y su cartera y se dirige a casa de la rubia de ojos azules.

Ding, dong…

- Es Darién – Serena se levanta feliz del sillón.

- ¿Darién? – Pregunta Mina extrañada – ¿Ya lo perdonaste? – La mira mientras se dirige hacia la puerta – Rompiste un nuevo reto – Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy comienzan a reír.

- Shuuu – Toma el pomo y lo voltea.

- Hola – Saluda el moreno sonriente – Hola chicas.

- Hola Darién – Saludan todas al unísono.

Serena lo abraza.

- ¿Estas lista? – La mira mientras se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

- Claro – Toma su bolso – Nos vemos más tarde cierra la puerta.

- Ojala que Darién no lo arruine – Mina hace una mueca de disgusto.

- Darién hizo un desvió hacia la carretera, lo cual puso nerviosa a Serena.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta curiosa.

- A un festival – Le da una sonrisa – Sé cuento te gustan y que te quise traer.

- Al menos sabe algo de mí – Piensa despotamente.

Al llegar al festival, los juegos y olor de la comida alegraron a Serena. Esta tomo del brazo a Darién para entrar más rápido.

- No recuerdo la última vez que vine a un festival – Serena le da una lamida a su helado.

- Lo sé por eso te traje – Le aprieta suavemente la mano - ¿Estoy redimido? – Pregunta esperanzado.

- Claro – Lo vuelve abrazar.

Mientras buscaban algún establecimiento seguir divirtiéndose, a Serena le llamo uno en particular.

- Mira, ahí nos pueden adivinar el futuro – Dice emocionada.

- Está bien - Ambos caminan hacia este.

Pero una voz a lo lejos llama la atención de Darién.

- ¡Hey Chiba! – Un joven de cabellos negros se acerca algunos metros hacia ellos.

- ¡Kaoru! – Darién se suelta del agarre de Serena, y comienza a caminar en dirección del chico pelinegro.

- Darién – El llamarlo fue inútil, ya que el ojiazul la ignoro por completo.

Pero como ya era costumbre en el dejarla sola para irse con sus amigos, Serena entra a la carpa olvidando su desprecio.

- ¿Diana? – Pregunta extrañada.

- ¡Hola Serena! – La hermosa joven de cabellos violetas la abraza.

- Al viejo Artemis y a Luna les encantara saber qué única hija trabaja como una bruja en un festival – Amenaza burlona – Y de paso que se viste como una prostituta.

- ¡Oye! – Reprocha – Es para atraer clientes, además tenía que poner en práctica lo que mi abuela me enseño. Además es trabajo, y no es deshonran – Se defiende – Y que yo sepa tú también obtienes dinero extra.

- Pufff – Aprende a dar mejores argumentos – Se cruza de brazos y da una carcajada – Y claro que me gusta el dinero extra, pero me lo gano como niñera, tutora o vendedora en el centro comercial. Mas no me lo gano estafando a la gente mientras me visto con ropa que no deja nada en la imaginación.

- Por favor no le digas nada a mis padres – Ruega asustada.

- No diré nada, pero si me dices para qué es el dinero – Se siente frente a ella.

- Quiero viajar a Italia – Le confiesa.

- Es un lindo país – Hace un puchero de "Esta bien".

- ¿Y Darién? – Pregunta al verla sola.

- El… esta allá – Señala un poco avergonzada hacia afuera.

Diana se levanta de su silla para verificar al moreno.

- Ohh… Sí, hay está él – Regresa hacia Serena – Entonces ¿Te adivino el futuro?

- ¡No! – Ríe – No quiero mentiras.

- No te mentiré – Le ofrece su palma.

- Sabes que, te los regalo – Serena mete un par de billetes en el frasco que estaba al lado de la bola de cristal de Diana – Y ya me voy – Se levanta de la silla.

- ¿Vas a ver a Darién? – Diana se levanta de la pequeña mesa circular.

- No – Dijo inexpresiva – Voy a comer algo de Onigiri –Comienza a caminar hacia la salida – Y por cierto, no quiero volverte a ver en un festival.

- Está bien – Diana queda estática esperando que la Rubia se fuera.

Cuando ya Serena no aparecía a la vista de Diana, esta fijo su atención a Darién.

- Ya es hora que aprendas a valorar a Serena – No quita la mirada del Doctor, y con voz tranquila comienza a conjurar.

_- Tal vez seas el hombre que todas adoran, pero hay una mujer que en verdad te ama y la decepcionas. Pero lo que vas a vivir te va hacer apreciarla. Tú, Darién Chiba, en una mujer te convertirás – _La hija de Artemis y Luna se frota las manos suavemente, y al abrirlas aparece un polvo azul brillante, el cual sopla al viento.

- Aprenderás quieras o no – En la boca de Diana se curvea una sonrisa malévola, para después entrar a su carpa.

Serena disfrutaba un delicioso Onigiri, comer era lo único que la mantenía cuerda cuando de Darién se trataba.

- Te estuve buscando – El moreno se sienta junto a ella - ¿Dónde te metiste?

- Estaba en la carpa de adivinación a la cual no entraste conmigo porque me dejaste sola como siempre – Le responde molesta mientras toma otro Onigiri.

Darién no respondió nada, ya que como siempre Serena ganaba.

- Me da una orden de Onigiri, por favor – Darién pidió al cocinero.

Después de comer Serena le pide a Darién que la lleve a su casa, con la esperanza de hablar y reconciliarse. Pero cuando entra al auto el joven que llamo a Darién anteriormente se sube con ellos arruinando la oportunidad de ambos.

- Linda, ¿No te importa si llevo Kaoru a su casa? – Le choca los cinco a su amigo.

- Claro, el auto es tuyo – Intenta no darle importancia a nada.

Durante el camino a casa los dos hombres no dejaban de hablar y bromear. Mientras que Serena solo mira por la ventana.

Al llegar al condominio de Serena, esta se baja de manera rápida del auto, que ni siquiera se despide de su novio.

- Que le hiciste – Kaoru le da un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo.

- Debe ser que tuvo una mala semana – Responde ignorante a la situación.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, Darién sintió muchas ganas de dormir, lo cual lo extrañaba mucho, ya que él no sufría de somnolencia. Y para no pelear con el sueño, se va a dormir.

Los rayos del sol le fastidiaban sin piedad, por lo que se levantado pesarosamente de su cama para dirigirse al baño. Pero al pasar por el espejo vio la imagen de una chica, y extrañado se devolvió para verificar la imagen. Al estar frente al espejo abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – Grita como si hubiera visto al diablo – Pero… ¿Que me paso? – Se comienza a tocar el cuerpo desesperado – No puede ser… -¡Soy mujer!

* * *

Onigiri: Es un plato típico Japones, constituido solo por arroz. Este se ve mas en los animes y mangas.


	3. Ayúdame Andrew

**Ayúdame Andrew**

Esto no me puede estar pasando – Dice desesperado – Tal vez esos Onigiris que comí tenían algo, y tal vez aún sigo dormido – Sonríe aliviado – Y, y, aún sigo durmiendo - Vuelve a su cama. Pero es inútil. Desesperado se quita su pijama la cual le quedaba ancha. Y al estar desnudo frente al espejo pudo verificar que en verdad se había convertido en una mujer.

- Pechos… Cintura y caderas pequeñas y… Vagina… - Se mira cada parte horrorizado – No…. ¡Soy una chica! – Chilla - ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se sienta en su cama aun con el susto a flor de piel – Andrew… Su rostro se relaja al acordarse de su amigo.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo comienza a buscar algo de ropa en su armario, pero para su desgracia todo le quedaba grande, hasta sus zapatos.

- ¡Carajo! – Se quita la enorme camisa – Necesito algo de chica – Aprieta los dientes – Ya se – Chasque los dedos. Darién corre hacia la habitación contigua y de un golpe abre el armario el cual tenía algunos vestidos y ropa interior de Serena.

- Uhmmm… Ya recuerdo en donde vi esto – Darién se ríe lascivamente al ver la tanga de encaje negro – Vamos Chiba, despierta – Se da un golpe en la frente y se pone rápidamente la tangita – Un sostén - saca todas las prendas del armario – Aquí hay uno – Lo coloca entre sus pechos – Pero como diablos se pone esto – Los broches no encajan – No sé cómo Serena usa esta cosa – Pero después de varios intentos el sostén logra acomodarse – Ahora un vestido y zapatos.

Al tomar cada uno de los vestidos Darién no sabía que ponerse, ya que a cada uno le veía un defecto y los tiraba al otro lado de la habitación.

- Muy feo, muy corto – Examinaba cada uno de los vestidos – Este – Toma un vestido de flores con corte hasta la rodilla y escote en V, ahora los zapatos – Para su buena suerte encuentra unas sandalias bajas que combinan perfectamente con el atuendo – Ya tengo que irme – Corre hacia su habitación para sacar dinero de su cartera y su teléfono – No tengo bolso – Toma los billetes y los guarda dentro del sostén – Hora de irme.

Con gran cuidado Darién baja por las escaleras, ya que no quería formar ningún alboroto. Y sigilosamente sale por la puerta de emergencia, y toma un taxi.

- Por favor lléveme a edificios Toshi - En el camino Darién no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que tendría Andrew al verlo y en Serena. Pero la mirada del chofer lo saca de sus pensamientos – Oiga deje de ser tan atrevido y deje de mirarme las piernas – Dice molesto – O es que aun quiere su dinero calvo pervertido.

- Lo siento señorita – Susurra el conductor apenado.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, Darién se baja rápidamente del auto y le paga al conductor. Y sin que lo vieran sube por el elevador. Al llegar al apartamento de su amigo toca el timbre desesperadamente.

Andrew se acerca a la puerta molesto. Pero al ver quien tocaba abrió de inmediato pero a la vez dudoso.

- Andrew, amigo necesito que me ayudes – Dice desesperado al entrar.

- ¿Disculpa? – El rubio no entendía porque una mujer de cabellos largos y negros como la noche que jamás había visto en su vida le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

- Soy Darién – Se jala suavemente el vestido.

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi amigo? – La mira molesto – Entiendo, mira preciosa, sé que chicas como tu necesitan dinero pero no tienes por qué entrar a mi casa diciendo cosas tan locas – Se mete la mano al bolsillo – Aunque no sé porque Darién se acostó con una prostituta – Hizo cara de pensador.

- No quiero tu dinero pelmazo – Esta vez el molesto era él – Y no soy una prostituta, soy Darién, ¿O es que acaso eres sordo?

- Cuida tu boca muchachita – Le señala con el dedo índice el rostro.

- Por favor amigo… Créeme – Le ruega sin fuerzas.

- Está bien, hagamos que te creo. Pero dime algo que solo Darién sabe – Él quería probarla.

- Como quieras – Lo mira serio – ¿Recuerdas que hace 7 años en la recepción de la boda de mi tía Mizumi, tú y Lita lo hicieron en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes? – A Andrew casi se le cae la boca de la impresión – Y un año antes de eso, cuando tú y Mina aun no eran novios, besaste a su mana en la fiesta de egresados.

Andrew paso de escéptico a creyente, lo que le acababa de decir la chica solo lo sabía Darién y él. Pero aun no podía creerle del todo.

- Todo lo que me dices es verdad, pero aun no te creo – Andrew temblaba de la impresión.

- Está bien, te voy a mostrar algo que te asegurara que soy yo – Se baja el vestido hasta su cintura mostrándole un tatuaje debajo de su pecho derecho, el cual consistía en letras finas el cual decía _Le Temps Des Cerises _este era el nombre de un restaurante que aparecía en una novela romántica que él y Serena leyeron hace más de 5 años. Y este tatuaje solo él, Andrew y Serena conocían.

- ¡Amigo! – Andrew lo toma por los hombros - ¿Qué te paso?

- ¡No sé! Ayer estaba bien, y hoy que me levanto descubro que soy una mujer – Se acomoda el vestido.

- Y que mujer – Lo mira serio mientras pasa su mirada por todo su cuerpo – Eres preciosa amigo.

- Y crees que eso me importa, necesito volver hacer yo lo más pronto posible – Zapatea – No sé qué va a decir Serena…

- Mira, no le vas a decir nada a Serena, a menos que quieras estar en un sanatorio – Le argumenta.

- Tienes razón – Se deja caer en el enorme sofá de la sala de su amigo.

- Lo que vamos hacer es lo siguiente… - La puerta se abre.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Exclama Mina furiosa.

* * *

_Le Temps Des Cerises, _es el nombre de un restaurante que aparece en una novela romántica de un escritor Francés el cual se llama Nicolas Barreau, y la obra se titula La Sonrisa de las mujeres. Se que mi idea del tatuaje es un poco mediocre, pero no sabia que poner como tema para un tatuaje.

Y se que ando publicando muy rápido, jejejeje pero no quiero dejar mis ideas en Word y a ustedes con las ganas de mas.

¡Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! ¡Gracias chicos! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	4. Ahora Mina Lo Sabe

**Ahora Mina Lo Sabe**

- ¡Mina! – Dicen al unísono.

- ¿Me están engañando? – Se acerca a ellos.

- ¡No! No te estoy engañando – Andrew intenta apaciguar a su novia – Mina, sé que sonara loco, pero esta chica que ves aquí es Darién – Mina lo mira inexpresiva.

- ¡Ahora te volviste loco! – Grita – Mira, no tienes que inventar estupideces para excusarte – Se dirige furiosa hacia la puerta.

- No son locuras, es verdad - Darién la toma del brazo para detenerla.

- Suéltame mujerzuela – Mina le retira el brazo.

- ¡No soy una prostituta! – Darién no entendía porque la confundían con una mujer de la vida alegre – Soy Darién.

- Mira "Darién" – Hace comillas con los dedos – ¡Estás loca! Eres una zorra que se metió con mi novio y que ahora juega con la identidad del novio de mi amiga. Y sabes una cosa Andrew, solo espero que esta suripanta no te pegue alguna enfermedad venérea o se embarace. Y ten algo presente, ya no existo para ti.

La cara de Andrew estaba pálida del miedo, Mina no era de aquellas que amenazaba en vano.

- Esto ya me canso – Darién toma a Mina fuerte del brazo y la lleva hacia el cuarto de Andrew.

- ¿Ahora te quieres acostar conmigo? – Se cruza los brazos y alza su ceja derecha.

- Podrías por favor dejar de tratarme como una mujerzuela – La toma de los hombros.

- Está bien – Susurra asustada.

- Te voy a probar que soy Darién – Da unos pasos hacia atrás – Tuviste tres alertas de embarazo en el primer año de novios con Andrew, pasaste biología en la escuela de enfermeras porque le mostraste los senos a la profesora Maki y cada vez que Andrew llega al hospital dejas tu puesto botado y te vas a mi baño privado con él a tener relaciones mientras que me voy a caminar como un alma en pena por los pasillos del hospital.

- Darién… - Mina suavemente coloca sus manos en su boca – ¿Que te paso? – Lo abraza - ¿Cómo llegaste a ser mujer?

- No sé, solo amanecí así – Mira hacia el lavabo.

- Bueno, vamos hablar con Andrew – Lo toma del brazo y lo lleva hasta la sala.

- Es Darién – Le afirma.

- Te lo dije – Dice triunfante – Nunca te seria infiel.

- Lo sé, discúlpame – Se acerca a él y lo besa.

- Lo besos pueden esperar, pero yo no – Los interrumpe.

- Tienes razón – Mina se separa de Andrew apenada.

Los tres se pusieron a evaluar las posibles causas de la transformación de Darién.

- ¿Estás seguro que nunca deseaste ser mujer? – Le pregunta Andrew sospechoso.

- Claro Andrew… Siempre he querido ser mujer, y cuando por fin lo soy me pongo histérico… - Dice Darién sarcástico.

- Tranquilo amigo… O amiga – Mina y Andrew comienza a reírse.

Darién los mira molesto. Parecía que a ninguno de los dos tomara en serio su problema.

- Lo sentimos – Se disculpa la rubia – Te vas a quedar conmigo durante dos semanas – Le informa Mina.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta dudoso el moreno.

- Andrew tiene que viajar hoy por negocios - Le explica.

- Con Mina estarás mejor – Lo anima.

- Está bien – Suspira resignado.

- Mina y Darién se despiden de Andrew, y ambos se dirigen hacia el apartamento que comparte con las demás chicas.

- Por cierto, te pareces a Rei con el cabellos largo – Le comenta la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿A Rei? – Se mira en el espejo retrovisor.

- Si – Le sonríe.

- Mina… ¿Estas segura que es buena idea irme a vivir con ustedes? – Le pregunta el moreno dudoso.

- Deja de preocuparte tanto, además ninguna de las chicas a excepción de mí, sabes que ahora eres una mujer – Se estaciona.

- Al entrar en el enorme apartamento, Darién sintió una calidez que jamás había sentido al entrar a aquel lugar.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunta Rei vestida de traje elegante.

- Ella es… ¡Kumiko! – Responde rápidamente Mina – Mi prima… - Rei mira a Darién dubitativa.

- Mucho gusto, Rei – Le ofrece la mano.

- Kumiko – Darién le sonríe incomoda.

Ella se quedara con nosotras por un tiempo

- Está bien – Rei entra en la cocina y toma una botella de agua en la nevera – Kumiko esta es tu casa.

Darién se sentía extraño ante la amabilidad de Rei, bueno… El ahora no era Darién sino Kumiko, la prima de Mina. La tarde pasaba, y Mina les presentaba a "Kumiko" A las chicas.

- Buenas noches – Saluda Serena al entrar a la casa.

- Buenas noches - Saludan Mina, Amy y Lita.

Darién se queda mirando estupefacto a Serena, esta llevaba puesto una Legin negro para hacer ejercicio y una blusa de tirantes negras de licra la cual le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, junto con unos tenis grises y el cabello atado con una cola de caballo. Ese atuendo para ejercitarse lo excito.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde del Gimnasio? - Le pregunta Lita.

- Estuve en ese nuevo restaurante de comida orgánica – Explica – Me comí una ensalada de lechuga y tomates orgánicos.

- ¿Gimnasio? ¿Comida orgánica? ¿Desde cuándo Serena se había vuelto saludable? – Pensó extrañado - Ella es la mujer más comelona y floja que en mi vida eh visto, ¿O es que ya no conozco a mi propia novia? – Se pregunta triste.

- ¡Oye! Yo te puedo preparar ensaladas más ricas que en ese restaurante – Le reprocha la castaña.

- Quería darme ese gusto – Se defiende Serena mientras le saca la lengua a su amiga.

- Por cierto, la chica que ves allá sentada en el sofá y que te mira raro, es prima de Mina – Le señala Lita.

- ¿Prima de Mina? – Serena se acerca al sofá.

- ¡Sí! ¡Es mi prima! – Mina sale del baño apurada – Se llama Kumiko – Darién se levanta y abraza a Serena muy fuerte mientras le acaricia la espalda.

- Y se quedara con nosotras – La aparta de Serena bruscamente - ¿No te importa, verdad?

- ¡Para nada! – Serena sonríe alegre – Nunca te había conocido un familiar, a excepción de tu abuela – La rubia mira con una mirada de confidencia a Darién – Bueno, es un placer Kumi. Me voy a duchar.

Cuando Serena entro al baño, Mina miro feo a Darién.

- Para la próxima guarda tus ímpetus amorosas con Serena – Le regaña – Ya no tienes pene.

- Lo siento – Se disculpa apenado.

- Deberías probar el agua Mina – Esta deliciosa – Serena se quita la toalla quedando totalmente desnuda delante de Mina y Darién.

- Eh, eh… - Darién sintió algo raro en su vagina, no era como una erección, pero si algo molesto. Si clítoris le palpitaba.

- Serena… Se me olvido decirte que Kumi dormirá con nosotras ¿No te molesta? – Mina le intenta tapar los ojos a Darién – Sé que es tu novia pero contrólate – Le susurra amenazadora al oído.

- Ya te dije que no – La rubia se pone ropa interior de lana.

- Ella nos va ayudar con la casa – Le informa Mina.

- ¡Perfecto! – Se coloca una bata de seda rosada – Nos harías de gran ayuda Kumi, todas estamos muy ocupadas con el trabajo, y si no fuera por Lita y Mina la casa estaría hecha un desastre – Toma un frasco de crema y comienza a untarse las piernas.

Darién jamás creyó en el erotismo, pero al ver a Serena untarse esa crema con olor a fresas tuvo ganas de llevarla a la cama.

Mina ya se estaba cansando de Darién, él tenía que comportarse, y más ahora que era una mujer.

- ¡Auuch! – Grita de dolor Darién al sentir el jalón de pelo de Mina – ¡Claro! Les ayudare en lo que necesiten – Mira a Mina con Odio.

- ¡Gracias! – Serena le toma la mano suavemente – Las espero abajo para cenar – Sale de la habitación.

- ¡Darién! – Mina se le acerca amenazante – Sino quieres pasar por lesbiana, deja de mirar así a Serena. Y si te sientes tan caliente, hay tengo un vibrador nuevo – Darién la mira horrorizado – No me mires así, Andrew viaja mucho – Se defiende – Por cierto… ¿Serás virgen?

Darién estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Mina lo saco del cuarto para cambiarse.

- ¿Quieres cenar Kumi? – Lita estaba sirviendo la cena.

- Gracias – Responde tímidamente Darién.

La cena transcurrió alegre entre risas y anécdotas de trabajo.

- Estuvo delicioso Lita – Rei recoge los platos.

- Fue un placer – Lita hace la venia - ¿Quieren postre? Lita saca del refrigerador pastel de chocolate.

- No gracias - Mina, Lita, amy y Rei responden al unísono.

- ¿Y tú Kumi? – Darién acepta.

- El postre al igual que la cena fue divertido, las chicas hacían chistes y hablaban acerca de los vestidos que compraron la última semana.

- Voy a lavar los platos – Darién se ofrece.

- No Kumi, hoy me toca – Amy le quita los platos de las manos.

Mientras Amy se encontraba en la cocina organizando, las chicas y Darién se acomodan en la sala mientras tomaban algo de té.

- Darién hoy no me ha llamado – Serena mira su teléfono.

- No se me hace raro, el demora días sin llamarte – Rei toma la tetera y se sirve más té.

- Voy a llamarlo – Serena marca su número.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y todas! Quiero darles gracias por sus Reviews, alertas, por seguirme y por tener a mi historia historia como sus favoritas.

Quiero aclarar que este Fic no fue inspirado por la novela Argentina **La Lola, **ya que la idea de convertir al protagonista en mujer la tuve hace ya bastante tiempo, pero no sabia como plasmar muy bien la idea de hacer cambiar de sexo al protagonista. Ademas la temática del Fic ser diferente.

Quiero agradecerle a **Butterflyvlinder** y a ** .gi** por decirme lo de **La Lola**, ya que la temática del cambio de genero es igual, jejejeje.¡ Gracias hermosas! =*

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica constructiva referente al Fic, me pueden enviar un Review o un MP, que yo con mucho gusto les responderé =)

¡Gracias por leerme! Y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste.

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	5. Darién, ¿Dónde estás?

**Darién, ¿Dónde estás?**

- Tengo mi teléfono aquí, si Serena lo escucha pensara que me engaño conmigo mismo o que tu engañas a Andrew conmigo – Darién le susurra a Mina asustado.

- No te preocupes, ve al cuarto y le envías un mensaje – Le ordena la rubia.

- ¿Qué le escribo? – No se le ocurría ninguna idea.

- Lo que sea, dile que estas viajando o que estas enfermo – Le sugiere.

Darién se excusa con que va al baño, pero en realidad corre hacia el cuarto que compartirá con Mina y Serena.

- Qué raro, suena pero no me contesta - Mira la pantalla de su celular extrañada.

- Espera un rato y le vuelves a llamar – Le sugiere Amy.

- Está bien – Pone el aparato aun lado de su taza de té, pero al cabo de un minuto le llega un mensaje.

_¡Hola preciosa! Se me olvido decirte, estoy en Estados Unidos. Un tío de mi papa se enfermó y esto supervisando su tratamiento. No podremos hablar por algunas semanas, ya que en el sitio en donde estoy es aislado y la recepción no es buena. Tal vez me comunique contigo cuando este libre o viaje a un pueblo cercano._

_Besos, Darién._

Los ojos de Serena se aguaron al enterarse que Darién estaba en otro país y que no fue capaz de decirle nada. Definitivamente se excedió.

- Darién se fue para Estados Unidos, me lo acaba de decir por mensaje – En ese momento Darién entra a la sala.

- ¡Que idiota! – Rei no disimulaba su rabia hacia él - Aunque no te debe extrañar, Darién es un ignorante – El moreno gruñe al escuchar los insultos de la pelinegra.

- Rei por favor deja de tratar así a Darién, y mucho menos delante de Serena – Mina la regaña.

- No lo defiendas Mina, Rei tiene razón. Darién jamás ha pensado en mis sentimientos – Serena se levanta del sofá – Hasta mañana – Se despide sin voz.

Darién se va detrás de ella.

- Sí que eres buena dañando la imagen de los demás – Le reprocha Mina – Gracias a Dios que estudiaste economía y no terapia de pareja, ya que sabrá Dios cuantas parejas estarían separadas gracias a ti.

- ¿Acaso es mentira? – Se defiende la pelinegra – No me sorprendería que Darién tuviera una amante.

Mina solo mueve la cabeza a ambos lados en forma de desaprobación.

- Ojala que no te muerdas la lengua y te envenenes con tu propia bilis – Le sentencia Mina.

- En la habitación, Serena comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas en su cama mientras vuelve a leer el mensaje de Darién.

- Serena… - Darién se encontraba frente a la puerta.

- Kumi – Se limpia las lágrimas – Lo siento, esto debe parecerte raro – Serena da una pequeña carcajada.

- No llores por favor – A Darién se le partió el corazón al verla así.

- Tengo que hacerlo, sino terminaría enfermándome – Toma una caja de pañuelos de su mesita de noche.

Al ver a su novia así, Darién cayo en cuenta del daño tan horrible que le hacía con sus descuidos e indiferencia.

- Lo siento – Se disculpa el ahora mujer de manera espontánea.

- ¿Qué? No tienes nada de que disculparte – Coloca su mano sobre la de él – Debes estar cansada – Se levanta de un brinco de la cama al sentir algo raro en Kumi – Voy a llamar a Mina – Sale de la habitación.

Otra vez en el cuarto, Serena mira avergonzada a Mina.

- Tu prima está de visita y la vas a hacer dormir en eso – Serena mira el colchón inflable.

- Es mientras le consigo una cama – Se excusa.

- Que mala anfitriona eres – Le reprocha Serena.

- Tranquila Serena, yo duermo donde sea – Darién toma las sabanas que le dio Mina y las coloca en el colchon.

- Está bien, ¿Pero piensas dormir así? – Darién se mira el vestido de flores – Mina, Kumi no tiene pijama.

- Ahh, es verdad. Mañana vamos a comprar algo de ropa para ti – Se acerca a su armario – Pero por el momento ponte esto – Le da una bata corta de seda verde.

- Gracias – Se quita el vestido y se pone la bata.

- No puedes dormir con el sostén puesto – Serena se acerca a Darién y le quita la prenda – Deberías estar más al pendiente de tu prima.

- Ella sabe cuidarse sola – Se encoge los hombros en señal de no me importa.

- Kumi, ¿Dónde compraste este sostén? – Serena acaricia la tela del brasier – Se parece a uno que compre hace un mes.

- Lo compre en Shibuya – Le responde al recordar que Serena lo compro en una de las tiendas que hay ahí.

- Es lindo – Serena se lo pasa.

- Señoritas, si quieren seguir hablando de ropa interior pueden hacerlo afuera – Mina se acomoda en la cama – Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano.

- Está bien – Serena se acuesta en su cama, pero antes de irse a dormir toma su teléfono y le escribe un mensaje a su novio.

El teléfono de Darién comenzó a vibrar indicándole que le llego un texto.

_Que te vaya bien._

_Serena._

Darién voltea a ver a su novia, la cual ya había cerrado los ojos.

- Hasta mañana hermosa – Susurra antes de dormirse también.


	6. Aprendiendo A Ser mujer

**Aprendiendo A Ser mujer**

A la mañana siguiente el ruido del abrir y cerrar gavetas despertó a Darién.

- Mina, que bueno que tu falta de delicadeza me despertó – Se estira – Necesita hablar contigo – Sale afuera de la habitación con ella.

- Dime – Mina se colocaba los aretes.

- Ayer no fui a trabajar y creo que ni hoy ni mañana lo hare, necesito que hables con mi jefe y le digas que se me presento una emergencia familiar y me toco volar hacia Estados Unidos de improvisto, pero que hoy le envió un correo – Le indica

- No te preocupes – Le calma – Yo te excusare. Y necesito que limpies la casa como acordamos, vendré a la hora del almuerzo para ver como estas, mi número está al lado del teléfono fijo.

- Listo – Dice tranquilo.

A los pocos minutos Lita, Serena, Rei y Mina salen para su trabajo dejando a Darién solo en casa, o eso era lo que él creía.

- ¿Y ahora por dónde comienzo? – Se rasca la cabeza confundido al no saber por dónde comenzar.

- No estás sola – La voz de Amy lo hizo sentir más tranquilo.

- Pensaba que estabas en el trabajo – Se sorprende al verla ahí.

- Te equivocas – Amy le da una de sus sonrisas características – Hoy tengo el día libre, además no podía dejarte sola con todo la limpieza que hay que hacer.

Amy le explica paso por paso como limpiar bien la casa y no demorarse mucho. Y le mostro una tabla en la cual indica a quien le toca limpiar la casa o un espacio de esta y que día. Y de paso cocinaron algo para comer.

Mina llego a la hora del almuerzo como lo había prometido.

- Qué bueno que preparamos suficiente comida – Amy saca tres platos de la despensa y los lleva a la mesa - ¿Ya comiste?

- Aun no, quería saber cómo estaba Kumi – Se sienta en la mesa junto con Amy.

- Kumi, puedes traer la jarra con limonada por favor – Darién abre la nevera y toma la Jarra, pero cuando va a tomar los vasos, siente un horrible dolor en su parte baja.

- ¡Ayyy! – Gime de dolor. Siente que un líquido caliente comienza a brotar de su parte intima, y dejando la jarra en la mesa se palpa - ¿Sangre?

- Kumi, ¿Estas bien? – Amy la toma del brazo para que no caiga.

- Estoy sangrando – El dolor no lo dejaba hablar.

- Le llego el periodo, tráele por favor toallas higiénicas, analgésicos y ropa interior limpia – Amy le ayuda a sentar.

Darién toma con dificultad los analgésicos, los cuales le calmaron el dolor pero lo hicieron dormir por un buen rato.

- Kumi – Mina lo despierta – Levántate, no puedes dormir todo el día.

Darién con dificultad abre los ojos.

- ¿Qué hora son? – Se raspa los ojos.

- Las 6:30 de la tarde – Le muestra el reloj – Ven a cenar y de paso te duchas y vamos a comprarte algo de ropa.

- ¿Por qué no puedo usar la tuya? – Darién no entendía para que ir a comprar ropa si Mina le podía prestar.

- ¡Nooo! ¿Estas demente? No quiero que nos vean a las dos con la misma ropa – Ante argumentos tan huecos, Darién no tuvo otra opción.

- No tengo mis tarjetas de crédito aquí, solo traje dinero en efectivo y nos es suficiente para obtener lo necesario – Se levanta de la cama.

- ¿Y cómo las conseguimos? – Mina lo mira como si fuera misión imposible.

- Puedo entrar por la puerta de emergencias y entrar a mi apartamento sin que nadie se dé cuenta – Se toca el vientre.

- Se nota que ese hechizo está bien hecho, hasta tienes el periodo – Dice bromeando.

- No es divertido Mina - La mira molesta.

- Lo siento. Come, te duchas y vamos a tu apartamento – Darién toma una toalla y entra al baño.

- Mina y Darién se estacionaron en la parte trasera de su apartamento.

- No demoro mucho – Darién se baja del auto.

- No dejes que te vean entrando a tu apartamento – Le susurra.

- Tranquila – Entra normalmente.

Sin que nadie lo viera, Darién entra a su apartamento y toma su cartera.

- Listo, aquí tengo la tengo todo– Sube al auto. Ambos toman rumbo hacia el distrito de Shibuya.

- ¿Shibuya? – No entendía porque tendrían que ir allá.

- Si, Shibuya, además fuiste con Serena – Le recuerda.

- Una vez – Hace el uno con su dedo índice.

- Tranquilo, te buscamos cosas lindas y regresamos a casa. Además Amy nos está esperando – Cruza la avenida que lleva a Shibuya.

- Tu eres la chica, tu eres la que sabe – Dice resignado.

- No, tu eres la chica – Le hace caer en cuenta de forma burlona.

- Al encontrarse con Amy, van a varias tiendas a comprar ropa interior, zapatos y ropa.

- ¿Esto es necesario? – Darién era pésimo para quitar sostenes y más para ponerlos.

- Si – Mina le ayuda a acomodárselo – Como mujer tienes que aprender a ponerte ropa interior y el sostén es una de esas.

Después de comprar camisones, pijamas y ropa interior, se dirigen a una tienda de ropa.

- Son muchas cosas – Darién mira la enorme pila de blusas, jeans, faldas cortas y largas, shorts y vestidos.

- No lo es, además no sabemos cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar – Mina le dice forzadamente mientras le mide una blusa por encima.

Las tres chicas llevaban miles de bolsas llenas las cuales dejaron al piso en una zapatería.

- ¿En serio? – Darién se fastidia al ver todos esos zapatos.

- Mídete algunos – Le sugiere Amy.

- Darién se sienta para probarse los zapatos. Mina y Amy escogieron más de 10 pares.

El moreno ya había recordado porque no había vuelto a Shibuya con Serena, el ir a comprar ropa lo fastidiaba. Él solo la compraba una vez al año, ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con trajes para cirugía y batas.

- Quede en la ruina – Darién mira Mina de reojo mientras esta observa si ningún auto viene.

- No seas exagerada Kumi, no puedes vivir de vestidos de flores y sandalias bajas – Amy le pone la mano en el hombre.

Darién solo suspira rogando al cielo que la cuenta de su tarjeta no le llegue muy alta y poder convertirse en hombre lo más pronto posible le para volver al trabajo y ganar dinero.

* * *

Shibuya: Por lo que tengo entendido, es un barrio de Tokio en donde hay muchas tiendas y centros comerciales.


	7. Conociendo A Seiya

**Conociendo A Seiya**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Darién le envió el mensaje a Serena. Durante ese lapso de tiempo la rubia le había enviado varios E-mails los cuales estaban cargados de disculpas, amor e indiferencia. Pero Darién no los había respondido.

Por su parte, Darién se desesperaba cada vez más al ver que los días pasaban y él seguía como mujer.

- Perdóname preciosa – Darién elimina los correos de Serena – Algún día te diré lo que en verdad está pasando – Susurra decaído.

- ¡Hola Kumi! – Le saluda Lita – Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías trabajo – Se sienta frente a el – Te conseguí uno de mesera en el restaurante de un amigo que queda a la vuelta de aquí.

- ¡Gracias Lita! – Al menos era una buena noticia en medio de la confusión - ¿Y cuándo comienzo?

- El lunes, los fines de semana no abren – Le informa – Mañana te traeré tu uniforme.

- ¡Hola chicas! – Serena las saluda con una linda sonrisa – ¿Les parece si vamos a una discoteca hoy?

- ¿A una discoteca? – Mina le mira con extrañes.

- Si, Seiya nos vera hoy en la noche allá – La saca de dudas.

- ¿Porque Serena tenía que verse con Seiya?, se suponía que aún seguían siendo novios. Darién se ponía cada vez más celoso.

- ¿Seiya? – Darién pregunta como si no supiera quien era es pelele – ¿Darién no es tu novio? – Pregunta tragándose sus celos.

- Kumi, Seiya es mi amigo. Además no creo que a Darién le interese que salga con él – La rubia se encoge los hombros.

- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Eres mi novia! – Piensa exaltado y con los celos a mil.

- ¿Entonces vamos? – Serena las mira esperanzada.

- Por mí no hay problema – Le responde Lita relajada.

- ¿Y tú Kumi? – Le pregunta Mina al verla tan callada.

- Ahhh, sí, claro – "Kumi" Sonríe falsamente.

- ¡Gracias chicas! – Serena se levanta alegre de la mesa.

- ¡Mina! – Darién entra desesperado en la habitación que comparte con las rubias - ¿Por qué Serena va a ver a Seiya hoy en una discoteca?

- Cálmate Chiba – Golpea su cama en señal para que se siente – Sabes perfectamente que Seiya y Serena son amigos, bueno desde que tú y ella se hicieron novios.

- Sí, pero ahora que no estoy presente como hombre querrá quitarme a mi novia – Gruñe posesivo.

- Es bueno que conozcas la cruda realidad – Mina se reclina hacia la cabecera de su cama – Y lo peor es que no puedes hacer nada porque ahora eres una mujer.

Darién solo baja la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad – Le acaricia el brazo.

- Lo sé, pero podrías evitar ser menos directa – Toma un mechón y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

- No te prometo nada, pero lo intentare – Le reconforta – Creo que deberías prepararte psicológicamente para tratar con tu rival.

- Pero debo tener cuidado, ya no soy de Darién Chiba, sino Kumiko, la prima de Mina – Señala a la rubia con las manos.

- No tienes mal título – Darién y ella se ríen.

Faltaba poco para el encuentro de Seiya y Serena en la discoteca, por lo que Darién tomaba un baño caliente por sugerencia de Mina, ya que la noche seria estresante.

- Disculpa – Amy entra al baño con solo una tanga negra – Lo necesito toma un poco de hilo dental y se lo pasa por los dientes.

Estas chicas y sus desnudos terminarían matando a Darién de calentura extrema.

- Y lo peor es que no tengo con quien descargarme – Mira a Amy disimuladamente mientras se limpia las encías.

- ¿Ya vas a desocupar la tina? – Mina se encontraba frente a la puerta en toalla.

- Si – Darién sale desesperado del baño.

- Te deje ropa en tu cama – Mina llena la tina con agua caliente.

- Al mirarse en el espejo pudo apreciar su figura con más cuidado gracias al vestido de lentejuelas negras con escote recto el cual se moldeaba perfecto a su cuerpo.

- Cuando vea a ese bastardo lo voy a matar – Darién se pasea por la habitación mientras se muerde la uña del dedo pulgar – Nadie le coquetea a Serena a excepción de mi – Sus pensamientos lo hacían sentir más rabia que nunca.

- Ya estas lista – Serena entra a la habitación – Ojala pudiera decir eso de las demás.

- Somos chicas – Darién da un brinquito hacia adelante.

- Jajajaja, tienes razón – Deja caer la toalla al piso y comienza a cambiarse.

Darién se voltea y toma el estuche con maquillaje y hace que se está echando rímel en las pestañas. No quería pasar por lesbiana, y mucho menos delante de Serena.

- En veinte minutos estoy lista – Mina entra a la habitación.

- Eso me dijiste hace media hora – Serena se termina de poner el vestido de corte recto negro.

- Esta vez es en serio – La rubia saca algunas prendas del armario.

Cuarenta minutos después y varios gritos de Serena, las chicas se dirigen en taxi hacia una de las discotecas más conocidas de Tokio.

- No venía a una discoteca desde que me gradué – Darién mira deslumbrado las luces y a la gente.

- Lo recuerdo, fue una locura – Andrew lo toma por la cintura.

- Andrew – Darién lo abraza – Creía que no volverías de Italia.

- No podía dejarte aquí con este problema, y por lo que veo aún sigue igual – El rubio mira a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

- He investigado por la internet y nada – Dice resignado.

- Tranquilo, disfruta la fiesta – Lo anima.

- Gracias amigo. Y por cierto, Mina esta por allá – Señala hacia la sección VIP.

- Gracias – Se aleja de Darién dejándolo solo.

- Bueno, por primera vez voy a seguir el consejo de Andrew y voy a disfrutar el momento – Se acerca a la barra y pide un Whiskey.

Cada vaso lleno con alcohol lo hacían olvidar al tarado que se pavoneaba delante de su aun novia. Y con la valentía que su el licor daba, se prometió que cuando el estúpido estuviera solo le patearía la cara. Pero antes de levantarse e ir con las chicas y Andrew, siente que alguien le respira por detrás de la nuca. Al voltearse, ve a un tipo de 1.90, cabello castaño, piel bronceada y lleno de músculos.

- Hola preciosa – Sonríe el grandulón de manera picara.

- Hola… - Darién se levanta del pequeño banquillo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – La toma suavemente del brazo.

- Lejos de ti – Le responde asqueado.

- Eres de esas chicas rudas – La pega a su cuerpo – Me gusta.

- Mira neandertal – Intenta apartarse – Si soy ruda o no, eso no te importa. Y para que lo sepas no eres mi tipo – Darién intenta matarle las esperanzas, pero fue inútil.

- Claro que somos el uno para el otro – Le alza suavemente la barbilla – Tu eres pequeña y delicada, y yo grande y fuerte, créeme la pasaremos genial.

- Déjame bastardo – Darién comienza a retorcerse.

A lo lejos, Andrew ve que su amigo está en apuros y va en su auxilio.

- Vamos linda, no te resistas – Intenta besarlo, pero el moreno aparta el rostro – Cuando estemos juntos y desnudos en la cama me pedirás que no salga dentro de ti – Y con su enorme mano le aprieta el trasero a Darién.

- Atrevido – Darién intenta abofetearlo, pero es imposible, el tipo le gana en tamaño.

- Déjala en paz – Andrew la aparta del tipo – Ella no quiere estar contigo.

- ¿Y quién eres tú? – El musculoso se acerca a Andrew amenazadoramente.

- Soy su hermano mayor, y no voy a permitir que un depravado como tú la toque – Andrew toma a Darién del brazo y lo lleva a donde están las chicas sin decir nada.

Cuando ambos se acomodan, Darién ve a Serena y a Seiya hablando muy íntimamente, lo cual le produjo más celos.

- Hey amigo – Andrew llama su atención – Quería decirte que mi apartamento está listo para ti.

- Me voy a quedar con las chicas – Le responde decidido – Y más ahora que me quieren dejar sin mi princesa – Mira de reojo a la pareja.

- Entonces, si es así, toma – Le ofrece un vaso con Vodka – La noche será larga para ti.

Darién de un solo empujón se toma el trago. Después de varios minutos de escuchar cuchicheos y risitas de parte de Serena y Seiya, se levanta fastidiado hacia el baño.

- Ya vuelvo – Se dirige al sanitario.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, Darién ve reclinado al idiota que lo estaba molestando hace un rato en el primer cubículo del baño.

- Pensabas que te ibas a escapar de mi – Se acerca de tal manera que deja a Darién en medio del lavamanos y él - No le tengo miedo a tu hermano – Este intenta besar a Darién otra vez, pero este lo empuja - Nadie me dice que no – Al acercarse otra vez, Chiba le da un golpe en la entrepierna.

- Te dije que no eras mi tipo – Darién le jala el cabello mientras que este se retuerce en el piso – Si quieres tener hijos y que se te pare por algunos años más, es mejor que me dejes tranquila, ¿Escuchaste? – Le tira con más fuerza el cabello. El castaño afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Perfecto – Le suelta bruscamente la cabeza haciendo que este se golpee fuerte contra el piso.

Al salir del baño recordó a Seiya y Serena, por lo que puso su cara más asustada y llego a ellos.

- ¿Kumi que te paso? – Le pregunta Amy inquieta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba después de salir del baño.

- Un tipo me siguió hasta el baño y me intento besar – Se abraza a sí mismo como si tuviera frio.

- ¡Por Dios! – Rei se levanta a verificar.

- Tranquila – Lita la ayuda a sentarse.

- Si, ahí está el bastardo retorciéndose como un gusano – La pelinegra se cruza de brazos.

- Lo siento Seiya pero no podemos estar aquí si están acosando a Kumi – Serena se aparte del chico – Hablamos mañana – Se despide.

- ¿En verdad el tipo intento besarte? – Andrew le pregunta al oído.

- Sí, pero lo noquee – Le explica.

- Eres bueno para los alborotos – Le felicita – Ya te estas pareciendo a una mujer – Darién lo mira en verdad asustado.

- Antes que se me olvide, Seiya, ella es Kumi la prima de Mina – Serena los presenta.

- Es mi placer – Seiya le ofrece su mano.

- Kumi – Darién le aprieta tan fuerte la mano a Seiya que hace que gima de dolor – Lo siento – Sonríe inocentemente. Seiya le retira la mano suavemente.

Amy, Lita, Rei, Mina, Serena y Darién, junto con Andrew salen al estacionamiento a tomar un taxi, pero el rubio les ofrece llevarlas para estar más seguro.

- Lamento que tu cita con Seiya se haya arruinado – Se disculpa falsamente el moreno.

- Tranquila, lo importante es tu seguridad – Serena mira a la chica con ternura.


	8. Estoy Desesperado

**Estoy Desesperado**

La tarde se teñía de un hermoso color naranja. Y Darién no dejaba de admirar con rostro melancólico aquella maravilla que la naturaleza le otorgaba.

Sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a Serena y de lo complicada que su vida se había convertido desde que se volvió mujer.

- Darién – Mina lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Mina… Hola – La tristeza de Darién se hacía notable cada día.

- Estuve recorriendo varios sitios de brujería, adivinación y esotérica – La mirada de Mina mostraba decepción - Hable con brujas, hechiceras e inclusive magos pero ninguno me dio la razón de nada, solo que el hechizo que tienes puesto se utilizaba hace 300 años con hombres infieles y que maltrataban a las mujeres. Y que este maleficio solo te lo puede quitar quien te lo puso.

- En pocas palabras me quedare así para siempre – El moreno intentaba no llorar de la rabia – Ha pasado más de un mes y aún sigo así – Alzo su voz – ¡Mi vida es un desastre! -¡Tenía el mejor trabajo del mundo como médico, y ahora estoy trabajando como mesera en un restaurante en donde me toca aguantar los manoseas y propuestas indecentes de hombres viejos y horrorosos! – Se exalta – ¡Y el bastardo de Seiya está cortejando a Serena frente a mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada!

Mina no decía nada, solo lo dejaba desahogarse.

- ¡No gano el dinero suficiente para pagar mi apartamento, mi auto y mis tarjetas de crédito que ustedes dejaron sin fondos cuando fuimos a Shibuya! – Los ojos del ojiazul se llenan de lágrimas – Y… y… Estos es terrible – Rompe a llorar.

- Lo siento – Mina lo abraza.

- Discúlpame por desahogarme contigo – Se aparta suavemente de ella – Es solo que estoy cansado de todo esto.

- Tranquilo, te prometo que vas a volver hacer hombre otra vez – Le promete la rubia.

* * *

¡Hola a Todos y todas! Quiero pedir excusas por lo corto de este capitulo, pero la idea me llego de rapidez y no la quería despreciar. Espero que les guste.

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	9. Reconociendo A Darién

**Reconociendo A Darién**

Darién había pasado varios días tranquilo desde que tuvo el desahogo con Mina. Pero para su incomodidad y desgracia, Seiya no dejaba de hacer acto de presencia.

Cada vez que el pretendiente de Serena llegaba a visitarla Darién lo ignoraba o evitaba. No quería verle la cara de estúpido mientras le coqueteaba a su novia.

Darién lavaba los platos de la cena, pero el sonido del timbre lo detuvo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a la última persona que quería ver en este mundo, Seiya.

- Serena no está – Darién le da la espalda para volver a la cocina y terminar con su tarea.

- Lo sé – Le sigue – Es solo que quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? – Pregunta extrañado – Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y si me permites tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para estar hablando contigo.

- Si, y la cuestión es que me recuerdas a alguien, bueno es un chico – La mira mientras continua con sus platos – Su nombre es Darién – Los ojos del moreno se abren por la sorpresa.

- Sé quién es - Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – Lo conozco.

- Te debe parecer raro al no verlo aquí con Serena – Seiya toma una manzana de plástico que se encuentra en la mesa de al lado.

- Está en Estados Unidos – Le explica – Tiene una calamidad doméstica.

- Vaya… Sabes más que yo – Sonríe – Pensé que había desaparecido como siempre solía hacerlo – Darién apretó las manos para no golpear a ese tarado – Eres muy linda, me encanta tu cabello.

- Pues para tu información, yo soy prima de Mina. Y no tengo nada que ver con Darién – Le asegura – Y serias tan amable de irte, ya que no hay nadie en el apartamento y quiero evitar malos entendidos.

- Lo que digas – Seiya dejo la fruta y se encamino hacia la salida – Hasta luego Kumi – Abre la puerta y se va.

- ¡Qué bastardo! – Gruñe Darién furioso – Me las vas a pagar.

Al poco rato llegan las chicas de su trabajo, y para no cocinar ni limpiar piden pizza. Mientras comían Darién tomo una tapa de limón y vertió el jugo en el trozo triangular con tocino y jamón. Serena quedo sorprendida, ya que Darién Chiba era el único con gustos raros como para hacer eso.

A pesar de tener más de un mes conviviendo con Kumi, no cayó en cuenta de que su cabello era igual de negro que el Darién y sus ojos azules y profundos eran como los de él.

- Hay algo en Kumiko que me parece familiar – Serena se pregunta extrañada mientras ve a Kumi devorar su pedazo de pizza.

Después de comer cada quien se fue a su habitación, Serena se fue a dormir al sentir la cama, mientras que Darién se quedó en el sofá viendo televisión.

La cama parecía fastidiarle, y a pesar de que el clima siempre era fresco sintió una gran oleada de calor que se apoderaba de su delgado cuerpo. Y como si se estuviese ahogando, se levantó desesperada de la cama.

- Voy a tomar agua – Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Al llegar a la sala junto a la pequeña cocina, Serena llego a ver el cabello negro de Darién mientras se movía frente a la luz que emitía el aparato.

- ¿Darién? – La rubia sintió ganas de acercarse y acariciar esos mechones negros como el azabache.

- ¿Serena? – La voz suave de Kumi la saco de su error.

- ¡Kumi! – Serena dio un brinco – Lo siento… Yo te confundí - Se disculpa.

- Tranquila – Darién se levanta del sofá y llega hasta ella - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

- Me dio un ataque de Claustrofobia – Le explica - ¿Y qué haces tú despierta a esta hora?

- No tenía sueño – Suspira - ¿Quieres algo? – adivina.

- Ahh, sí. Vine a buscar agua – Se apartó de Darién rápidamente para llegar a la cocina – Hasta mañana Kumi – La rubia prácticamente corre a su habitación.

- Hasta mañana Serena – La voz de Darién apenas es audible – Hasta mañana princesa – El pelinegro se vuelve a acomodar en el mueble.

A las 5:00 de la madrugada el apartamento se encontraba en total silencio, ya que Darién se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Pero Serena ya estaba levantada, no había podido conciliar el sueño después de confundir a Kumi con Darién. Ella extrañaba a Darién a morir, pero pareciese que este la había olvidado por completo.

- Bueno, me arriesgare - Toma el teléfono y marca el número de su novio.

Se alegró al oír que el teléfono de Darién sonaba.

- ¿Hola? – La voz de una mujer adormilada llego a los oídos de Serena. Al escucharla colgó el teléfono enseguida.

- Darién… - Las lágrimas salían silenciosas - ¿Cómo pudiste?

Darién estando aun dormido contesto el celular de manera instantánea y no se dio cuenta que la que llamaba era Serena, por lo que volvió a dormir. Pero un rato después se despertó asustado y miro el identificador.

- ¡Carajos! Metí la pata.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, aunque para serles sincera lo siento un poco raro -_-

También les quiero decir que durante esta tarde, y el Domingo voy a subir varios capítulos y a la vez adelantar, ya que el lunes me tengo que preparar para entrar a clases.

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	10. La Decisión De Serena Y La Desgracia De

**La Decisión De Serena Y La Desgracia De Darien**

- ¡¿Estás loco o loca?! – Mina quería matar a Darien.

- Te juro que lo hice sin querer, fue instintivo – Se defiende.

- Ahora Serena cree que la engañas – Mina le informa resignada – Hay que hacer algo para que sepa que no es así.

- ¿Cómo?, Mina soy una mujer, ya no soy Darien Chiba – Le recuerda – No sé cuándo vuelva a ser hombre – Ahora el resignado es él.

Mina solo suspira pesadamente.

- Lo sabía, sabía que Darien algún día terminaría engañando a Serena – Rei expone triunfante sus argumentos.

- Solo espero que no te muerdas la lengua un día – Mina profética mientras ingresa junto con Darien a la sala de estar.

- No lo creo – Se cruza de brazos – Él nunca fue un buen hombre.

- ¡Ya basta Rei! – Mina se exalta – Que Chiba no esté aquí no significa que lo despotriques con tu lengua.

- Linda, deja de defenderlo – Esta vez es Lita quien interviene - ¿Acaso no ves cómo esta Serena? – Señala al cuarto de la rubia.

Mina tenía ganas de gritarles que de quien hablaban ha estado viviendo con todas ellas durante ya varios meses, pero no, no podía. Darien le había dado argumentos fuertes, y eso era algo que ella no podía discutir.

Por su parte, Darien se escabulle hacia la habitación que comparte con Mina y Serena. Lentamente abre la puerta y observa detenidamente a su novia la cual solo lloraba. Le dolía verla así, él se quiere defender, pero no puede.

- Lo lamento preciosa - Sin hacer mucho ruido cierra la puerta.

Cuando las cosas entre las chicas ya se calmaron, Serena salió de su habitación arreglada y con una caja en sus manos.

- ¿Serena a dónde vas? ¿Y esa caja? – Le pregunta Amy.

- Son las cosas de Darien – Sitúa el carton en un mueble cercano.

Al escuchar que su chica se dirigía hacia su casa y que tenía sus cosas en una caja, hizo que el corazón de Darien corriera como loco.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Se apresura el pelinegro.

- No lo sé Kumi – La rubia no quería involucrar a la prima de su amiga en cosas de pareja.

- Déjame hacerlo, estas pasando por una situación sentimental no muy buena y no me gustaría que estuvieras sola en la calle – Darien se preocupaba más por sus cosas que por su novia.

Después de meditarlo por unos segundos Serena acepta, y como alma que lleva el diablo Darien se fue a cambiar.

- Ojala que no queme mi apartamento – Se apura a cambiarse.

El camino hacia el apartamento de Darien fue en total silencio, Serena miraba hacia la ventana del taxi mientras Darien pensaba en cómo se iba a salir de esta.

- Llegamos señoritas- El taxista las saca a ambas del trance.

Al llegar a recepción el portero muy amablemente las saluda.

- ¿Takeshi, usted sabe que día volverá Darien? – Serena tenía la esperanza que el señor de 50 años supiera del paradero de su ex novio.

- ¿El señor Darien está de viaje? – El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido – No lo sabía.

Serena se sorprende y Darien se asustó aún más, definitivamente ya nadie podría salvarlo de esta. El portero al ver la cara de Serena decide quedarse callado y ofrecer su ayuda con la caja.

Al llegar al espacioso apartamento, Takeshi se despide amablemente después dejar a las chicas y la caja en la puerta. Serena saca de su bolso una llave plateada y abre la puerta. Lentamente camina hacia la cocina, deja la caja encima de la mesa y comienza a escribir una nota.

Mientras la fémina escribía, Darien llego hacia la lavandería y bajo los interruptores de la luz.

- No quiero endeudarme más – Susurra preocupado.

Cuando se acercaba a la cocina pudo observar como Serena derramaba algunas lágrimas encima del papel, a él no le gustaba verla llorar; le dolía verla sufrir, y todo por un maldito hechizo que sabrá Dios que loco se lo puso.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, y por atrás la abrazo.

- Serena no llores por favor – Se aprieta más a él.

- ¡Kumi! – Serena se sorprende del acto de la chica – Tranquila, es solo que tengo que hacerlo, debo llorar ahora o más tarde, cuando lo haga será peor.

- Darien solo se aparta de ella y la mira fijamente.

- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos – Le seguiré Kumi.

- Tienes razón – Serena se limpia las lágrimas con los dedos – Pero antes voy a buscar mis cosas – Se levanta de la silla y se dirige al cuarto de Darien.

El pelinegro toma la caja y la pone detrás del sofá que está cerca a la pared de la sala, no se quería arriesgar, Serena podía llegar a ser bastante peligrosa cuando se enojaba. Pero antes de ir y ayudarla Darien se acercó a leer la nota que la chica le había dejado.

_Me canse de luchar por ambos, espero que tu nueva chica te haga más feliz que yo. Aquí están tus cosas, espero que con esto algún día en verdad me llegues a apreciar._

_Serena _

El ojiazul solo camino hacia su cuarto con el corazón destrozado.

Después de la cena cada una de las chicas se va a cumplir sus obligaciones personales. Amy salió a casa de una compañera de trabajo que acababa de tener un bebe, Rei se encontraba cenando con su novio Nicolás; Mina se fue con Andrew a pasear, pero Serena, Lita y él se quedaron en casa.

Darien sintió mucha sed, así que opto por ir a la cocina, pero antes de llegar escucho las voces de Lita y Serena.

- Apoyo tu decisión, ¿Pero estás segura de esto? – La voz de la castaña se escuchaba insegura hacia lo que Serena le comentaba.

- Claro, cuando Darien regrese voy a terminar con él, ya no quiero seguir aguantando sus desprecios ni mucho menos sus infidelidades – Serena de denotaba fuerte y decida – Y le voy a dar una oportunidad a Seiya, él se la merece.

- No puede ser – Darien palideció.

* * *

!Hola a todos y a todas¡ ¡Por fin actualice! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio, muchas gracias. Espero que este capitulo les guste, y pido excusas si es muy corto, se que estoy de vacaciones pero la Universidad no lo sabe ni mucho menos los problemas.

Si tienen correcciones, sugerencias y criticas que pueden escribir un MP y yo con gusto les respondo.

¡Feliz semana santa!

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	11. Serena, Este Soy Yo

**Serena, Este Soy Yo.**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, sentía como le aire le faltaba. Él necesitaba respirar.

- Mina – Recordó a la chica mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y tomaba un poco de aire. Sin hacer ningún ruido camino de vuelta hacia su habitación, tomo su celular y marco un número conocido.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, se podía ver los movimientos y escuchar los gemidos de una pareja.

- Andrew – Gime Mina – Eso me gusta.

- Lo sé, solo disfruta y déjame disfrutar – Retoma su posición encima de ella.

Pero la faena fue interrumpida, primero por el teléfono de Andrew y luego por el de Mina.

- ¿Por qué nuestros teléfonos sonaron uno después de otro? – La curiosidad la invadió.-

- Mina – Gruñe el rubio sin detener si vaivén.

- ¿Y si es Darien? – Ella sabía que así él cedería.

Resignado, Andrew se retira de encima.

- Es él – Mira la pantalla de su celular extrañada – Voy a marcarle.

- Darien, que paso – Mina guardo silencio instantáneamente al escuchar la voz preocupaba del chico.

- ¿Qué ella va hacer qué? – No entendía lo que le decía – Tranquilo, estoy segura que es por el momento, además ella ha querido romper contigo varias veces pero a la final no lo ha hecho.

- ¡Que! – Exclama escandalizado – Pero qué carajo… - Si antes creía morir, ahora ya no habría duda de que pronto terminaría entre la madera de en cajón - ¿En dónde estás?.

- En la casa de Andrew – Le contesta.

- Sé que tú y él deben estar copulando como conejos, pero los necesito a ambos ahora. Le voy a confesar a Serena la verdad.

- No… Andrew y yo no estábamos haciendo eso – Miente para no quedar como la lujuriosa que es – Darien, no lo hagas. Serena no te va a creer – Le advierte.

- No me importa. Yo mismo cause todo esto, deje a mi relación y a mi novia de último porque creía que tenía todo asegurado, pero me equivoque – Se lamenta – Pero ahora no voy a dejar pasar nada. Voy por el todo o el nada.

- Ya vamos para allá – Se levanta de la cama y cuelga – Darien le va a confesar todo a Serena – Le informa a su novio – Tenemos que correr.

Camino decidido como ya estaba acostumbrado hacerlo. Se acercó a ella y le pidió una conversación a solas.

- ¡Claro! – Lita se acaba de ir – Le comenta – Así que aquí estará bien – Hace énfasis en la sala.

Darien suspira mientras se prepara para confesarle la verdad.

- Serena yo soy Darien – La mira seriamente a los ojos.

- Kumi, sé que eres prima de Mina, pero esto no es gracioso – Ahora la seria es ella.

- No es broma, es verdad. Yo soy Darien, y tengo como comprobarlo - Le asegura – Yo fui quien te contesto el teléfono.

- ¿Tú eres la mujer con que la que me está engañando Darien? – Le pregunta sorprendida.

- ¡No! Yo soy Darien – Le vuelve a confirmar – Mira este mi teléfono – Se lo muestra – Además, ¿Porque no marcaste con Router internacional? Se supone que yo estoy en Estados Unidos.

- Kumi, por favor, ya basta – Le pide cansada – ¡Solo cállate! – Se frota la cara con las manos – Y pensar que viviste con nosotras, y que Mina… - Niega suavemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está Darien? – Le pregunta retador – ¿Acaso crees que si yo te estuviera engañando hubiese faltado a mi trabajo? - Él quería que ella comprendiera que lo que le estaba pasando es verdad – Serena, estoy endeudado; a punto de perder mi trabajo y mi apartamento. ¿Acaso crees que una infidelidad vale todo esto?

La rubia no dice nada, solo sigue moviendo la cabeza.

- Mira – Le dice exasperado mientras se sube la blusa – Esto te debe decir algo – Señala el tatuaje.

- Lo puede tener cualquiera – Dice sin importancia.

- Cualquiera que ame a alguien tanto como para marcarse el cuerpo de por vida - Responde sincero.

- No… - Serena seguía negando.

- Darien estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Mina y Andrew interrumpieron.

- Mina, sé que eres bromista. ¿Pero jugar con lo que siento por Darien? – Le dice dolida.

- Puede que suene loco, pero esta chica que vez aquí es tu novio – Le reafirma.

- ¡Por Dios! – Grita – Ya dejen de justificar a Darien y su infidelidad. Rei tiene razón, él no es ni fue un buen hombre.

- Deja de decir eso – Se defiende dolido – Sé que te hice sufrir, pero te pido perdón.

- Esto es una locura – Ella no salía de su estado de negación - ¿Andrew? – Ella sabía que en él no encontraría mentiras.

- Mina y Darien tienen razón, él es ella – Le vuelve a reafirmar.

Serena agacha la cabeza y corre hacia su habitación. Mina se va detrás de ella.

- Serena… - Mina se acerca a la cama de la rubia.

- Mina, te lo pido, déjame tranquila – Se acurruca más en la almohada.

- Está bien – Se retira de ella y sale del cuarto.

Al llegar hacia los chicos estos la miran expectantes.

- Quiere que la dejemos en paz, y creo que es lo mejor – Les sugiere – Si quieres te puede ir con nosotros – Le ofrece.

- ¿Para qué? Para escucharlos tener sexo mientras que yo llevo varios meses sin saber que es eso – Dice pesaroso.

- Por esta noche no lo haremos – Mina le hace la promesa.

- Está bien – Acepta.

Los tres salieron del apartamento dejando a Serena sola.

A la mañana siguiente Mina y Darien regresan al apartamento, ambos se encuentran con la sorpresa de que Serena los está esperando.

* * *

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Quiero darle gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, me han colocado como escritora favorita, a mi historia como favorita, la han seguido y me han escrito sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS!

Mañana subo el proximo capitulo.

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	12. La Ruptura

**El Rompimiento**

Cuando la vio, Darien pidió hablar con ella. Ambos se encaminan hacia la terraza.

- Serena, tenemos que hablar – Los ojos azules de Darien mostraban dolor – Antes de que te enteraras de que he convertido en mujer te escuche decir que cuando regresara de mi viaje terminarías conmigo.

- Estas en lo cierto – La rubia se cruza de brazos – Quiero terminar contigo, si en verdad eres Darien.

- ¿Qué? No por favor – Le suplica.

- Sí, lo haré – Intenta hacerse la fuerte – Quiero terminar esta relación.

- No lo hagas – Intenta abrazarla, pero ella lo esquiva.

- Durante más de 4 años soporte tus descuidos, tu desinterés, tus desplantes y tu indiferencia – Algunas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos – Cada vez que fallabas, yo te disculpaba siempre. Pero lo decidí, y por más que lo pensé y lloré, no deseo seguir contigo. Y si algún día vuelves a ser hombre, no quiero verte más – Quita de sus ojos todo rastro de lágrimas con sus manos – Quiero una nueva vida con Seiya – Confiesa.

Ante esto, Darien comienza a llorar.

- Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, tú con tu uniforme y la torpeza a flor de piel – Le recita como si de un poema se tratara – Y yo un universitario, a pesar de que me pude haber metido en muchos problemas por estar con una menor de edad lo hice porque tú me querías y yo a ti. Y aun lo hago. Discúlpame por no darte el amor que necesitas, y por no ser el novio que te mereces, pero te amo como nadie más lo hará, ni siquiera el imbécil de Seiya – Se defiende.

Los ojos se le aguaron más, no solo por exponer lo del rompimiento, sino porque se dio cuenta que Kumi es Darien. Lo descubrió.

- Darien… - Lo reconoce llorando.

- Por fin – Ríe como si hubiese descansado de un gran peso – Dime princesa – Se acerca más a ella.

- Aléjate de mí - Esas palabras taladraron su pecho moreno.

- Serena, yo te amo, y siendo hombre o mujer te voy a conquistar – Le da un beso fugaz y se encamina hacia la sala.

- Aunque seas hombre, mujer, perico, gato o lo que seas… No voy a volver contigo, grábatelo en la cabeza – Previene con tono frio.

- Y yo no voy a permitir que Seiya y tu terminen juntos – Amenaza antes de entrar a la casa.

Los días pasaron fugazmente, pero para Darien fueron los más lentos. Serena lo ignoraba y evitaba por completo, cuando llegaba de la oficina corría hacía su cuarto para dormirse temprano, y se iba temprano para la oficina, así cuando Darien despertara no la encontrase. Las visitas de Seiya se multiplicaban cada día más, el muy cínico le coqueteaba primero a Serena y después a Darien cuando ambos se encontraban a solas; él lo rechazaba, pero a Kou le fascina rogar.

- ¿Ya llego? – Chiba se refiere a Serena mientras arroga al piso su bolso y chaqueta.

- Acaba de entrar a su habitación – Responde Amy espontáneamente al sacar una refractaria rellena de ensalada de papa de la nevera – Ehh… Kumi, ¿Tú y Serena están bien? – La intelectual peliazul temía alguna rivalidad entre ellas.

- No te preocupes Amy – Sonríe para calmar su aparente preocupación.

La chica le devuelve la sonrisa y continúa en la cocina. Por otro lado, Darien se apresura a llegar a la habitación para enfrentar de una vez por todas a su exnovia.

- ¿A punto de dormir? – Adivina sarcástico al verla acostada en la cama.

- Sí – Afirma – Estoy cansada.

- Nunca pensé que fueses tan mentirosa, "Princesa" – Saborea la última palabra.

- No lo soy – Se defiende.

- Actúas como cobarde, y de todas las cosas que pensé que eras, miedosa jamás llego a mi lista – Reconoce con voz tranquila – Aunque, siempre hay una excepción – Se cruza de brazos - Tú me has evitado durante una semana y haz salido con el tarado de Seiya.

- Ya no somos pareja – Le recuerda – Así que no me reclames nada.

Con una paciencia que jamás había sentido, Darien se acerca dos pasos más a su cama.

- Pero yo aún te quiero – Confiesa con gran seguridad.

Ella simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

- Tarde o temprano volveré a ser yo otra vez, y cuando eso pase, no te me vas a escapar – Concluye al salir del cuarto.

Fastidiado, cierra la puerta para ir a la cocina y ayudar a Amy con la cena, pero para su desagrado y sorpresa ella lo escucho todo.

- Yo… - Amy se voltea para correr hacia la sala.

- Amy espera – Darien se va detrás de ella.

- Sabía que algo pasaba entre ustedes dos – Confiesa – Pero nunca pensé que entre las dos hubiese algo. No me importa que seas Gay - Dice nerviosa – Pero esto es muy confuso para mí – Expone su actual desasosiego.

- Amy, escúchame – La toma por los hombros – Todo tiene una explicación, y te juro que si te contara ahora me tomarías por demente – Le explica – Por lo que hay que esperar a Mina.

- Es una broma entonces – Suspira aliviada – Mina y sus bromas de mal gusto – Rueda los ojos. Definitivamente esta chica nunca tendrá seriedad en su vida.

- No lo es – Contradice serio.

Ambas chicas esperaban en la cocina la llegada de Mina, Darien prácticamente temblaba ya que si las chicas no le creían seria su fin, y lo peor de todo es que Mina es conocida como la April Fool de la casa. Por su parte, Amy no cabía de la curiosidad. ¿Acaso Kumi y Serena tuvieron algo? Una aventura secreta o simplemente algo experimentación de chica a chica. Bueno, lo que fuese la tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y la voz de Mina se escuchó.

- Qué bueno que llegaste – Amy casi le cae encima a la rubia.

- ¿Qué paso? – Mira a Darien, el cual le da una mirada de _Ahora ella lo sabe. _Mina solo respiro y se fijó en la intelectual.

- Kumi…- Señala a la chica.

- Darien – Responde como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de Kinder.

- ¿Qué? – No la entendió.

- Ella es Darien – Se explica mejor.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Esta vez fueron las voces de Lita y Rei las que se sonaron detrás de la puerta.

- Pero que carajos – Rei entra bruscamente a la sala - ¿Te volviste loca Mina?

- No Rei, no lo me volví loca – Le reitera – Chicas sé que es algo extraño que decir, pero la chica que ven ahí – Señala en dirección del pelinegro – Es Darien.

- Nos vio desnudas – Se lamenta Amy en voz alta.

- Bueno, por el momento tiene lo mismo que nosotras – Añade intentando calmar la situación.

- Mira rubia – Los papeles se intercambiaron, ahora la ruda es Lita – Tienes la fama de ser la más bromista de todas. Así que deja el chiste de mal gusto y ponte seria de una vez por todas.

- Tengo mala fama, lo sé – Admite – Pero esto es cierto, el masculino Darien Chiba ahora tiene vagina como nosotras.

Las tres chicas parecían escépticas.

- Mina tiene toda la razón – Voltean a ver a Serena – Darien es ella.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Lita mira al curvilíneo doctor extrañada.

- No lo sé – Chiba solo alza los hombros.

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Por fin subo un capítulo nuevo. Y quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, en serio, esperar casi un mes por un Fic no lo hace cualquiera, sólo ustedes =D y por eso las adoro.

Durante el mes de Mayo no subiré ningún capítulo de _Escribiendo Nuestra Historia _Ni_ de Darien Ahora Es Ella, _ya que es mi último mes de clases en la Universidad, lo que cual es Sinónimo de Exámenes y Exámenes. Y una vez más les pido paciencia conmigo. También quiero agradecerles por sus Reviews, alertas, MP, por seguirnos a mi historia y a mí; y por colocarme como su autora favorita y a mi Fic, como Fic favorito. ¡Miles de Gracias! Ustedes hacen que todo valga la pena. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

Les mando

Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


	13. ¡Seiya, Eres Un Bastardo!

**¡Seiya, Eres Un Bastardo!**

- Aún nada – Lita despega su rostro de la pantalla de su portátil.

- Igual – Amy cierra la tapa de su computador resignada.

- Les dije que no hay nada – Mina se acerca a ellas con una bandeja llena de galletas de leche, y algo café – Busque, y hable con un montón de magos, brujas y hechiceros, pero ninguno dijo nada que sirva.

Desde que se revelo el nuevo género de Darién, y después de discutir un rato, las chicas se pusieron en marcha para buscar una forma para que el moreno volviera a ser hombre, pero lamentablemente no encontraban una respuesta.

- Es mejor ir a descansar – Darién se levanta del sofá un poco desanimado. A los pocos minutos las chicas hacen lo mismo.

Al entrar a la habitación, Chiba observa detenidamente a Serena la cual se encuentra durmiendo. Le lastimaba todo lo que estaba pasando, le hacía sentir impotente saber que si no actuaba rápido le quitarían a su princesa, y de paso viviría cómo una mujer por el resto de su vida.

Cansado, derrotado y sin fuerzas se fue a dormir. Mañana será un buen día, pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Días Después…**

- ¿Por qué no te pones tu uniforme de enfermera? – Andrew mete su mano debajo de la blusa de Mina. Ambos descansaban en el sofá.

- No voy a usar mi uniforme para que lo ensucies – Le susurra la rubia al oído – Aunque puedo conseguir uno – Ambos ríen chillonamente.

Darién sintió asco al ver a sus dos amigos actuando como pervertidos. Él admite que Serena y él no solían hacer cosas puras cuando estaban juntos, pero al menos lo hacían en privado.

- Hay moteles – Rei le golpea la cabeza a Andrew con el periódico que estaba leyendo hace un rato.

- Lo siento – Se disculpa Mina apenada. Darién sonrió al ver la escena.

- ¿Planes para el Sábado? – Andrew pregunta al aire.

- Tengo que adelantar trabajo – Responde Rei.

- Hay ropa que lavar – Responde Darién.

- ¿Eh? – El rubio no entendió la respuesta del moreno.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – Darién encoge los hombros.

Rato después, Rei se va al pequeño estudio que queda dentro de la habitación de ella, Andrew y Mina salen a dar un paseo y Darién comienza con su tarea de lavar, secar y doblar ropa.

_**Ding, Dong…**_

- ¿Quién será? – El moreno deja la ropa mojada a un lado y se dirige hacia la puerta.

- Si buscas a Serena… - Darién dice fastidiado al descubrir quién es el responsable de la intromisión – Ella aún está dormida.

- Me da igual – Dice despreocupado – Ya que vine a verte a ti.

- Escúchame bien… - Chiba intenta guardar la calma – Eres un idiota, nunca me has caído bien, así que déjate de tonterías.

- No lo niegues, te gusto – Comienza a acercarse a él.

- Lo niego, no me gustas. Eres repugnante –Dice con rabia – Ahora lárgate.

- Pero Seiya no escucho. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía. Pero al pelinegro no le gusto la quietud, ya que de un momento a otro se lanzó encima de Darién para besarlo.

- ¡Qué haces! – Grita el moreno sorprendido.

- Besarte, hermosa – Lo toma por la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios.

- ¡No, eres asqueroso! – Grita Chiba desesperado.

- ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, tu rechazo!

En la otra habitación Rei escucha la algarabía, pero decide no prestarle atención. Ya que asegura que Andrew y Mina habrán llegado de su paseo y estarán fastidiando a Darién. Pero cuándo la voz de Seiya entra en escena se asustó.-

- ¡Qué está pasando! – Alza la voz faltando sólo unos pasos para llegar hasta el bullicio - ¡Oh, por Dios! – Rei se tapa la boca con las manos sorprendida, al descubrir a Seiya intentando besar a Kumi, la cual es _Darién._

Al escuchar a Rei, Seiya suelta a Kumi de manera brusca. Darién respiraba con dificultad ante el susto tan grande que le hizo pasar el bastardo de Seiya. Seiya se quedó con las ganas de darle un beso a su nuevo amor. Rei intentaba no morirse de la risa al descubrir que el "amigo" de Serena quiso besar a Kumi, la cual es Darién, su enemigo.

- Yo… - Seiya comienza a sentirse nervioso – Lo siento.

- Vete – Chiba le señala la puerta – Y no vuelvas.

Kou obedece y se va.

- ¿¡Qué carajos fue eso!? – Rei mira a la nueva víctima de Seiya.

- Le gusto – El pelinegro responde con voz cansada – Le gusto al mal nacido.

Rei siempre ha sido una chica respetuosa, nunca fue burlona. Pero como dice el dicho _la ocasión hace el ladrón_, por lo que ella se dejó llevar por la risa.

- ¿En serio? – Él no entiende esa reacción de su parte.

- Es cómico – Se defiende.

- Claro – Responde con sarcasmo - Kou no sabe que soy Darién, se enamora de mí, yo lo rechazo, él me busca para besarme, tú descubres la escena vergonzosa y nos enteramos que no superó la etapa de Edipo. Ya que demuestra una Homosexualidad latente, pero aun escondida – Explico lo último como si de un Psicoanalista se tratara.

- Es cómico – Repite lo anterior.

Cuándo el apartamento se llenó con la presencia de los demás, a excepción de la de Serena, Rei conto lo que pasó entre Darién y Seiya. Todos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Es divertido! – Comenta Lita entre carcajadas.

- Oigan, pero en serio – Amy interrumpe en el nombre de la razón - ¿Se le comentara a Serena lo que pasó?, es decir, ella está saliendo con Seiya, y enterarse que su nueva cita intento besar a su exnovio no es algo lindo de saber.

Todos se miraron interrogativos. Todos pensaban en si sería una buena idea callar o hablar. Se hizo un gran silencio.

- Me parecería bien que lo hiciera Rei – La postula Lita – Ella presenció lo que paso. Y no le cae bien Darién, así que… Serena le creerá.

Ahora todos asienten.

- Escuchen, no quiero romperle el corazón a Serena y hacerle el camino más fácil a Chiba – Expone sus argumentos – Fue penoso lo que pasó, es verdad. Pero él – Señala a Darién – Tiene que ganarse a la rubia y convertirse en hombre.

- Pero qué tal si esto hace parte del plan del universo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad - Amy intenta dar una explicación acorde con la situación actual, y de paso ayudar a Darién.

- Rei… - Le suplica Mina – Estoy segura que Seiya lo volverá hacer. Y si Serena no lo sabe, cuándo se entere será peor.

- Está bien, lo haré – Cede ante la suplicas.

Rato después, las pisadas de Serena comienzan a sentirse en la casa. Rei empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

- No te eches para atrás – Le advierte Lita – Tú eres la única que puede ayudar a Serena.

- Lo entiendo, sin presión – Dice irónica la pelinegra.

- Vamos a salir un rato – Le comenta Mina.

- ¿Me van a dejar sola? – Ahora comenzaba a hiperventilar la más ruda del clan.

- No queremos estar aquí cuándo le digas lo que paso a Serena – Explica Amy – Ella tal vez crea a que es mentira. Así que suerte – Todas, incluyendo a Darién se pierden en la puerta.

Rei respira lo más hondo que puede, y llama a Serena.

- Dime – La rubia se acerca a ella con la cara mojada.

- Tengo que decirte algo – Serena la mira extrañada.

- Bueno, dímelo – Dijo animada.

- Te parecerá raro, pero paso… – Rei comenzó a divagar – Pero… Seiya estuvo a punto de besar a Kumi – Si antes tenía nervios, ahora temía por su vida.

- ¿Qué? – Ella no entendió nada.

* * *

¡Por fin actualice!

Quiero pedirles a todos excusas, en serio, discúlpenme.

Soy consciente de que prometí actualizar a penas saliera de clases, y ya casi entro. Pero prometo, y si la inspiración no hace pasar una mala jugada, terminar esta historia y continuar las demás. No me gusta dejar mi trabajo a medias, ni mucho menos dejar esperando a los demás. Y no es por excusarme, y ni hacer como hacen otras escritoras que dan explicaciones del por qué no pueden actualizar más seguido, pero han habido problemas a mi alrededor. Por eso no pude actualizar con anterioridad. ¡Les pido mil disculpas!

Bueno, ahora sí vamos con la historia. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Cualquier error, háganmelo saber.

¡Gracias por su paciencia!

Les mando Besos y Bendiciones

Flor Guajira


End file.
